Más que solo Halloween
by Ytzaki
Summary: Katsuki se encuentra vagando sin rumbo en el bosque sin recuerdos claros de cómo llegó ahí, encontrándose en su camino con criaturas que no son lo que aparentan ser cómo con sigo mismo. Dependerá de su ayuda para lograr salir de ahí antes de que su tiempo termine y quede atrapado en ese lugar por siempre. Advertencia: Shonen ai. KatsuXDeku


_Notas de autora_

 _Esta es una pequeña historia inspirada para el festejo de Halloween. Solo como advertencia este fic contiene KatsuxDeku, una relación yaoi, por lo que estás advertido :)_

~ Más que sólo Halloween ~

.

.

Maldita sea, él ya estaba cansado y harto del lugar. Había estado caminando por horas (al menos desde su perspectiva) y no hallaba nada o a nadie.

Por alguna razón alguien había decidido decorar patéticamente el condenado bosque con decenas de esas jodidas calabazas con velas por dentro por todo el lugar pero ni siquiera de forma ordenada, nada que le indicara de un maldito camino, solo dispersas sin ni un puto sentido por ahí y por allá.

Él debía de estar en un jodido parque temático de Halloween, o una mierda similar puesto que estaba en el bosque de noche y vestido de esa manera, era eso, o uno de esas sonsas pruebas de valentía, pero obviamente se inclinaba a la primera opción.

Una vez que encontrara a sus amigos "extras" les reventaría la cara por haberse siquiera tener el atrevimiento de haberlo dejado ahí solo, sólo en ese estúpido lugar.

Refunfuñaba paso tras paso, buscaba algo que lo sacara de ahí pero conforme pasaron los minutos sus nervios se crisparon en furia, soltando un rugido, o una especie de eso, ya que fue más una extraña mezcla de entre un aullido y un grito.

Le molestaba la idea de tener que pasar toda la maldita noche ahí, vagando sin rumbo como un completo idiota hasta que encontrara la forma de largarse o que se topara con alguien.

Para su disgusto, el ambiente comenzó de repente a hacerse más fría, una brisa repentina helada se sintió en el lugar y el inusual olor a ¿dulces? Y ¿rosas? Perfumaban el sitio.

Rápidamente sus pensamiento se vieron concentrados a una extraña risa, una risa de entre la espesura del follaje y una tenue luz se vislumbraba.

Eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal poniendo sus sentidos en alerta. Quién fuese el infeliz que intentara asustarlo (obviamente un patético empleado del lugar) realmente lo estaba logrando pero era algo que él nunca admitiría.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, moviendo sus ojos zafiro de un lado a otro como veía las hojas de los árboles moverse sin presencia de una brisa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

De golpe, una figura blanquecina empezó a hacerse notar. Nunca lo iba a decir pero pudo sentir un golpe de adrenalina subir ante aquella visión y como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.

Esa imagen, aquella cosa se fue acercando. Él dejó al descubierto sus dientes y garras, sus pupilas contrayéndose y alzando la cola en señal de amenaza y sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza, todo eso siendo acompañado de un gruñido profundo.

Esa estúpida risa volvió a hacerse presente logrando el fruncir más pronunciadamente su rostro.

Al estar "eso" a unos metros considerables cerca de él éste se detuvo. Pudo finalmente ver su rostro dejándolo en descubierto para él.

Esa mirada de soquete asomándose por la sabana lo hizo el molestarse, y pensar que se había asus. . . perdón, quiso decir, después de que lo había interrumpido en su búsqueda alguien cómo él viniera a fastidiarlo y para el colmo tuviera el atrevimiento de ponerse en su camino.

–¡Bienvenido! –le dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara pecosa y alzando sus brazos enfatizando su gusto por estar él ahí.

–¿Qué? –Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Así que sí estaba en una jodida celebración de Halloween después de todo.

–Te oí gritar y supe que alguien nuevo había llegado. Entonces me apresuré para llegar aquí, quería darte la bienvenida. –sonrió aún más si eso incluso podía ser posible ya en esa maldita cara.

–¿Qué? –repitió hastiado. ¿Qué no entendía la indirecta de que lo que le decía le valía un kilo de comino?

–No te sientas asustado, no pasa nada. Ten, toma un dulce, te hará sentir mejor. –dijo estirando su extraña calabaza en una mano con golosinas en su interior a su dirección.

El chico de ojos bermellón gruñó empujando su miserable bolo de dulces. –¿dónde diablos estoy?

Aquel sujeto vestido con una especie patética de disfraz de fantasma ladeo su cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa de mierda.

–Mmm. . . éste lugar ha tenido muchos nombres con el paso del tiempo pero es algo de lo que no debe preocuparte.

–Bien, cómo sea. ¿cómo salgo de este miserable lugar? –espetó terminando de a poco con su paciencia.

–¿Te quieres ir tan pronto? Apenas acabas de llegar. –por fin esa sonrisa tonta se borró de su cara.

–¿Y? No quiero seguir aquí. ¿sabes o no sabes el camino? ¿qué! ¡Acaso no trabajas aquí? –gruñó dejando a la vista sus dientes.

–¿Trabajar? –cuestionó el chico, seguramente haciéndose el tonto.

–¿Qué más serías? Obviamente trabajas en éste sitio de mierda. –mostró los dientes en molestia una vez más contrayéndose sus pupilas.

–Nunca he visto lo que hago como un trabajo –puso un dedo sobre su mentón inclinando su cabeza meditativo.

Ese olor sutil de golosinas y el extraño toque de rosas fue opacado repentinamente por uno ligero de cadaverina, hierro y uno penetrante de ¿formol? Sus instintos se volvieron a alzar en ataque puesto que algo comenzaba a acercarse, una especie de amenaza.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –apareció un segundo tipo con una mirada y voz monótona.

¿Qué mierda! ¿A qué hora llegó éste "extra"? Y lo que es peor ¿de dónde carajos salió?

–¡Oh, Todoroki-kun! –Exclamó el de la sonrisa boba con pecas en sorpresa.

–Midoriya-kun, te fuiste de repente sin decir ya nada más.

Ese extra, patéticamente vestido en un lastimero intento de traje de Drácula lo vio de pies a cabeza, ganándose con eso un gruñido de su parte. Ese miserable mejor que ni siquiera se atraviese a acercarse.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó inmutablemente la copia barata del rey de los vampiros.

–¿Qué te importa? –ladró en molestia. ¿cómo se atreve a preguntarle eso cuando ni él se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo? que no era como si le importara en primer lugar.

–No, esperen. –el ¿fantasma? (o ese intento patético) se interpuso entre ambos.

–Yo soy Midoriya Izuku, y él es mi amigo. Es Todoroki Shouto. –señaló al otro extra.

El pelo "mitad -mitad" (por su extraña coloración blanca y la roja en misma proporciones) lo veía sin expresión alguna.

–Así que eres el nuevo –habló planamente aún sin apartar su mirada de él.

–No soy nuevo de nada, joder. No sé que pasa aquí pero si no saben dónde está la jodida salida lo buscaré yo mismo. –y sin más dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos.

–¡No! ¡Espera! –Midoriya alzó el brazo tomándolo de la mano. La reacción que presentaron ambos a continuación fue instantánea como sintieron una electricidad recorrer por toda su espalda.

Los dos pares de orbes se abrieron de golpe, esos rubís intensos y verdes esmeraldas encontrándose uno del otro.

El "Nuevo" empujó el agarre dando un paso para atrás mientras que Midoriya llevó su mano a su pecho con estupefacción.

La pose de Todoroki cambió de repente a una defensiva, no sabía lo que había ocurrido pero sus expresiones le daban mucho para decir.

–¿Pero qué mierda! ¡Tú mano está helada! –chilló el rubio sobresaltado.

–T-tú estás caliente –dijo nerviosamente el fantasma, preocupación reflejado en su semblante.

Incluso esa mirada estoica en el tipo mitad-mitad mostró señal de sorpresa ante esa declaración prestando está vez una suma atención al recién llegado.

–¡Obvio que estoy caliente, maldito fenómeno! ¡El único raro aquí eres tú! –vociferó exasperado. Pero, de repente su compostura se puso rígida al notar cómo ambos tipos se veían entre ellos con una expresión de preocupación.

Lo que fuese que fueran las cosas la verdad era que ya no le estaban gustando, tenía todas las señales de alerta puestas en ellos. Sus instintos se estaban alzando en alto, le gritaban que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Y antes de cualquier cosa fue lo que hizo, dio un salto hacia atrás comenzando a correr alejándose estrepitosamente de ellos.

–¡No, espera! –pudo oír a uno gritar (el fantasma), pero eso sólo lo impulsó a correr más rápido. No iba a detenerse, no quería saber lo que estaba pasando, no quería saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

–Midoriya-kun –rompió la concentración de su amigo, éste parpadeando ante la mención de su nombre.

–Esto es malo, –dijo angustiado Midoriya– no había pasado esto antes. Él no es uno d. . . –mordió su labio no queriendo terminar su oración.

–Tengo que ir a detenerlo, si se lástima gravemente no podrá regresar. –expresó con miedo, horrorizado ante todo pensamiento hacia su amigo vampiro.

–Ni siquiera sabes si eso es posible. Además, si te ve saldrá huyendo de nuevo, fue obvio que nos tuvo miedo –dijo con seriedad Todoroki.

–Tal vez, pero de cualquier forma si algo llegara a pasarle jamás me lo perdonaría, ve a hablar con All Might-sama y dile la situación. Te veré ahí cuanto pueda –y antes de recibir alguna objeción se alzó centímetro del suelo comenzando a desplazarse en la dirección por donde se había ido el "lobo", solo y con suerte llegaría a tiempo de cualquier posible desastre.

.

.

Él corrió y corrió cuanto sus malditas piernas pudieron, viendo detenidamente el lugar pudo percatarse que el jodido ambiente era pesado, de alguna manera anormal, extraña y siniestra.

Más adelante logró vislumbrar una intensa luz roja entre los árboles. Para esa altura ya no estaba seguro de si querer acercarse o no a aquel sitio se mierda prefiriendo el mejor mantenerse a raya.

Él frenó su trote, comenzó a intentar el recordar el cómo carajos había llegado a ese horrendo bosque de mierda en primer lugar. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en las cosas que había hecho, en los pasos que había dado, pero lo que más lo atemorizó fue el hecho de que no pudo hacerlo.

No podía recordar nada que lo hubiera hecho llegar a ese sitio, él sólo había despertado ahí sin más maldiciendo su infeliz suerte.

Él sacudió la cabeza cabreado, no, él no iba a dejar que el miedo lo invadiera, debía encontrar una explicación racional a todo eso.

–¿Quién eres tú y cuáles son tus intenciones? –oyó una ronca voz a sus espaldas. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera había sido capaz de detectar ese penetrante pútrido olor repugnante acercándose a él.

Todos sus instintos se pusieron en alto de vuelta, giró para encarar a aquel imbécil pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al tener parado en frente de él a un chico mucho más alto que él, a alguien más robusto y extrañamente con suturas en parte de su piel y rostro.

Su reflejo fue retroceder varios pasos para atrás sin nunca tomar en consideración la inclinación del suelo hacia una pendiente.

Al poner un pie al borde su peso vaciló ante la gravedad yéndose para atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y comenzar a rodar colina abajo.

No era tan pronunciado la inclinación por lo que al ir llegando al final (que afortunadamente no fue tan alto) fue aminorando la velocidad deteniendo su avance dolorosamente al impactar contra una piedra, o mejor dicho ante un tipo de lapida, gruñendo y maldiciendo ante ese golpe.

–Eso no era lo que esperaba –musitó meditativo frotando su barbilla aquel culpable de haber hecho al lobo caer.

–¡Ida-kun! –gritó Midoriya quedando a un lado del nombrado.

–¡Oh, Midoriya-kun! –Exclamó en sorpresa– ¿has visto que hay un recién llegado?

–¿Entonces lo has visto! ¿dónde está! –preguntó apresuradamente sacando de concentración a su amigo ante aquella reacción.

Ida señaló hacía abajo, hacía el punto rubio.

Midoriya se mordió el labio inferior en gran nerviosismo y frunciendo las cejas. De todos los posibles lugares ese era uno de los que más hubiera deseado el que el nuevo en su estado actual evitara a toda costa.

.

.

–Te lo he dicho, lo que dices es algo que simplemente no se puede hacer –explicó pacientemente por décima vez aquél hombre alto rubio de ojos zafiro, al joven con cuernos.

–¿Pero por qué no? Estoy seguro que a nadie le importaría, All Might-sama. –replicó suplicantemente el chico en un intento en vano de convencimiento.

–Deja de fastidiar, lo que dices es solamente absurdo –habló un segundo hombre de aspecto cansado envuelto en vendajes y traje blanquecino sentado detrás de un escritorio escribiendo.

Estaba la conversación llevándose a cabo en una gran sala de estar, iluminado la habitación en una coloración rojiza por consecuencia de las llamas de la chimenea.

Era un lugar de aspecto antiguo, de esos sitios donde uno fácilmente le recordaría a las viejas mansiones del siglo XVIII pero con su propio encanto adornado con objetos de anticuario.

Cuatro simples personas se hayan en la sala, la única joven dama con sombrero puntiagudo y escoba en la mano divertida y entretenida ante los hechos presentes delante de ella, y tres varones.

–¡Claro que no lo es! Uraraka-chan, diles algo –habló lastimosamente el chico pidiendo refuerzos a su amiga que solo pareciera que estaba ahí entretenida y ansiosa por ver un espectáculo de él.

–Yo solo estoy aquí cómo espectadora, Denki-kun –llevó una mano a su boca sonriéndole.

El pobre chico, Denki, soltó un gemido de decepción viéndose resignado a no llegar a ningún lado a sus planes, consiguiendo con esto solo otro risueño de ella.

–Si aquí estuviera aún Kirishima-kun sin duda me apoyaría –con esas palabras la cara alegre de Uraraka vaciló junto con la de All Might.

–Lo dudo –habló estoicamente el de vendajes de cabello azabache, – él te habría señalado lo ridículo de tu plan.

De repente, la conversación se vio interrumpida con el golpeteo de la puerta. Todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a ésta en recelo. El hombre de mirada cansada suspiró levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a la entrada

Se detuvo esperando, había seres no deseados allá afuera, seres que, al siquiera el entre abrir la puerta tomaban esa oportunidad para invadir.

Él esperó por el salto y seña, una vez sonado a la secuencia específica giró la perilla jalando la puerta.

Al otro lado se hallaba Todoroki con un fondo ambiental por detrás de aspecto sombrío. A diferencia de donde siempre estaban, ese lugar era más pesado, no había linternas o "fuego fatuos" (cómo ellos los llamaban) que iluminara aquel sitio a excepción de un camino que habían hecho los adultos como un intento de ahuyentar a los seres despreciables.

El sitio lucía aún más con recelo en contraparte de su "dimensión", eso, sin considerar la falta de luz natural cómo lo era la luna (careciendo de este astro) y engullendo toda la pobre y muerta vegetación a su alrededor entre neblina (tinieblas).

–Aizawa-san –habló seriamente el recién llegado. Para aquellos que no lo conocieran pasaría por desapercibido aquel matiz de ansiedad en su voz.

–¿Qué sucede? –interrogó frunciendo sutilmente el ceño, haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al chico.

–¿No interrumpí nada, cierto? –se cuestionó al ver que en el lugar no sólo se hallaban Aizawa y All Might como de costumbre, si no que también se encontraba dos de sus compañeros, amigos de los cuales no eran tan frecuente el verlos ahí.

–No es nada importante, Todoroki-kun era sobre algo trivial de las locas ocurrencias de Denki-kun –explicó con simpleza Uraraka.

-¡Oye! -exclamó ofendido el nombrado.

Todoroki alzó una ceja no estando muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

–Joven Todoroki, –se acercó saludándolo– dime ¿qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí? –le ofreció una gran sonrisa All Might invitándolo a una taza de té.

–Gracias, pero no ahora –se inclinó ante su oferta– la verdad es que he venido por algo más serio –habló severamente.

All Might parpadeó en sorpresa captando la profundidad de lo que el muchacho transmitía sobre ese sobre salta miento fuera de él. Lo que fuese que el joven fuera a decirle estaba seguro que era de algo de gravedad.

.

.

Frotó su nariz intentando despejar el malestar del impacto de ésta ante el choque. Estaba molesto, o mejor dicho iracundo, ese mal nacido infeliz tuvo la culpa de que cayera.

Su atención se posó ante lo escrito en la piedra. No pudo descifrarlo, lo que fuese que estuviera grabado no estaba ni en japonés ni en ingles cómo para comprenderlo.

Pero al alzar su vista por sobre la estela observó cómo más allá había una gran cantidad de lápidas, cada una de ellas acompañadas siempre de dos de esas infernales calabazas iluminando la zona.

De poder haberse visto el miserable sitio como un lugar lúgubre por estar en un jodido cementerio en la mitad de la noche, en un maldito prado y sin civilización cerca, toda esa atmósfera se vio perdido con esas velas que exteriorizaban las calabazas estando también en conjunto con una gran cantidad de series de focos de luces pasando por todo el sitio, todos conectados a una caja metálica en el suelo cómo una posible fuente de energía.

La atmosfera a pesar de todo era . . . de una forma cálida. El césped bajo sus pies estaba bien cuidado y recién recortado con coloridas flores plantadas armoniosamente por el sitio demostrando que alguien cuidaba del lugar, le recordaba más a un jardín de esos que aparecían en los programas americanos.

Y por alguna extraña e inquietante razón varias de las lápidas, bajo estas, se hallaban un pequeño montículo de dulces. Eso sólo lo desconcertó y disturbó bastante.

–¿Te encuentras bien! –gritó el chico fantasma bajando cautelosamente por la ladera seguido por detrás del adolescente con aspecto de zombi.

Colocó las orejas pegadas a la cabeza cómo su cola se erizó. No quería que esos malditos fenómenos se acercaran a él y en el primer instante corrió adentrándose al campo santo.

–¡No, detente! –pero sus gritos cayeron a oídos sordos una vez más.

El lobo corrió haciendo un intento de perderse entre las tumbas. El que no fue fácil por la inexistencia de arbustos o árboles siendo el sitio más una especie de claro.

Más adelante divisó un mausoleo adornado con una gran cantidad de serie de focos, tomando escondite detrás de este. Intentó normalizar su aliento, puso las orejas en alto atento ante cualquier sonido y al no hallar nada retomó su camino.

Una ligera neblina de color amarillenta-naranjosa cómo ésta absorbía la luz de los focos comenzó a levantarse pero no siendo ni capaz de alzarse más allá de los tobillos.

Al ir avanzando notó una gran cantidad de nombres extranjeros escritos sobre las losas, desde alemanes hasta unos imposibles de comprender. Algunos se veían desgastados por el paso del tiempo borrando de forma casi inexistente de lo que una vez estuvo ahí puesto, mientras que otros, un poco más recientes pero aun así viendo el desgaste por el paso de los años.

Repentinamente, algo llamó su atención. A los lejos observó letras japonesas, eso era algo que él podía entenderle e incomprensiblemente le recorrió una sensación de atracción hacia ellos.

Al acercarse y verlo mas detenidamente, de repente sintió toda su sangre volverse hielo, su aliento se estancó en su garganta y una repentina oleada de adrenalina golpeó su ser.

Sus ojos estaban agrandados y su respiración agitada una vez más sin ser culpable de la carrera hecha momentos antes.

Aquéllas palabras, aquéllas jodidas palabras de mierda. Dio un paso atrás incrédulo a lo que decía, leía una y otra vez esperanzado de haberse equivocado o haber pasado por alto una letra que alterara su significado, pero no fue así.

–Midoriya Izuku –balbuceó estupefacto. La lápida estaba bastante estropeada por el paso del tiempo pero lo que lograba ver era que el año puesto en él era demasiado viejo junto a un pequeño " _en memoria"_ con un pequeño escrito. Y antes de darse cuenta el frío impregno su alrededor, ligero vapor formándose al respirar.

–Esperaba que no lo vieras aún –musitó quedamente desde las espaldas del lobo.

El rubio cenizas giró topándose con el dueño de dicha tumba. Aquella mirada estúpidamente alegre que manifestaba en su primer encuentro era ahora sombría y melancólica.

–Me habías preguntado acerca de un trabajo, verás, sí lo tengo. –dijo cabizbajo dando un paso hacia adelante pero como en respuesta del otro adolescente fue el dar uno hacia atrás se vio en la necesidad de desistir en continuar.

–Con mi linterna, –alzó sutilmente su mano donde ya hacía una lámpara de petróleo -ayudo a los que vienen aquí para que continúen su camino, siempre y cuando así lo deseen.

El rubio tensó los nudillos y la quijada con fuerza en creciente ansiedad. Si aún todo esto era una infeliz especie de broma ya se habían pasado de la raya, pero al ver la expresión y el tono de voz usado en el "extra" del fantasma estaba anulando cualquier otra idea del mismo.

–¿Qué cojones significa eso! –bramó con exaltación, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso e incluso su voz vaciló más de lo que le hubiera gustado decir, queriéndolo traicionar en delatarlo, pero eso era algo que él nunca admitiría.

–Me refiero, a que aquí sólo es la línea para llegar al descanso eterno –su rostro se ensombreció por su "sabana" de la cabeza, haciendo el difícil el ver más allá de lo que le estaba transmitiendo sus palabras.

El iba a explotar todo, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, eso incluyendo al bastardo frente a él. Nadie se burlaba de él (por que esto aún era una estúpida broma), pero al correr para sujetarlo su agarre osciló pasando a través de su cuerpo recorriendo por su acción de una descarga eléctrica por todo su ser y un fuerte frío haciéndole doler hasta la médula.

Sus pupilas rojizas se contrajeron como su compostura sucumbió ante el miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quedó mirando hacía la nada anonadado sin saber cómo más reaccionar.

–¡Midoriya-kun! –apareció Ida corriendo, solo deteniéndose una vez estando con ellos.

El miedo se debió de haber visto reflejado en su rostro puesto que el tipo como zombi lo miró con sorpresa ante su expresión.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –cuestionó el chico ajustando sus gafas hacia su amigo quien mostraba un gesto de abatimiento.

–É-él no sabía nada, nada acerca de nuestra condición. . . acerca de su condición –murmuró Midoriya, no importaba cuántas veces le hubiera tocado repetir ese tipo de situaciones, era algo que simplemente dolía, dolía demasiado el tener que ser él quién les dijera las cosas, quién fuera el mensajero de dar las noticias.

–Ya veo, –colocó su mano en su mentón analizando la situación cómo un intento de alivianar los acontecimientos prosiguiendo– descuida, –dirigiéndose al recién llegado– no tienes que preocuparte más, ya nada puede lastimarte. –comentó moviendo sus manos al unísono de sus palabras de manera robóticas.

–¡No, Ida. Espera! –Gritó el del pelo rizado girando quedando en dirección del lobo sabiendo que eso no era una buena forma de explicar las cosas.

–¡Cállense! ¡No sé que mierdas está pasando pero no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, hijos se puta! –vociferó en ira y miedo el rubio retrocediendo varios pasos para atrás.

Las cejas de Ida se alzaron en asombro, obviamente no era esa la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

–¿No lo entiendes? Ya estas muerto, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –terminó de explicar el zombi.

El lobo comenzó a rechinar sus dientes agresivamente, no sabía si había un nivel más arriba para la ansiedad pero si lo había eso era lo que ÉL estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

–Bakugou –susurró Midoriya obteniendo como respuesta que el nombrado se petrificara ante su nombre.

El rubio giró hacia el fantasma con las orbitas totalmente abiertas. Él nunca les había dicho su nombre, no había forma que el miserable lo supiera.

Cómo si el fantasma leyera su mente, éste apuntó hacia una lápida a escasos metros de donde todos estaban haciendo que el rubio girara su atención a donde señalaba. Claramente tallado se podía leer nítidamente la palabra "Bakugou" pero no más y no menos sobre de ella. Una lápida reluciente, una completamente nueva con el grabado recién hecho, pero no había nada más escrito, sólo su apellido.

Toda su energía se drenó en un santiamén perdiendo sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas estupefacto, en absoluto shock.

–Qué extraño, –se inclinó Ida ligeramente hacia adelante sujetado sus gafas cómo si con ello le ayudase a concentrarse en su lectura– sólo viene un apellido pero no aparece ni nombre, fechas ni dedicatoria como todos los demás.

–Bakugou-kun, es lo que quise explicarte. –se mordió el labio inferior antes de darse un poco de confianza hacia a sí mismo– Creo que tú, creo que aún no estás muerto, por eso en tu lápida sólo aparece eso.

Bakugou levantó la mirada aturdido ante esa nueva información, sus ojos con un brillo que tanto Midoriya cómo Ida no pudieron comprender.

Ida volteó hacia Midoriya incrédulo, parpadeando atónito. –¿A qué te refieres, Midoriya-kun?

–Él está caliente al tacto –murmulló quedamente.

–Eso no es novedad. Denki-kun es igual ¿por qué con él sería diferente?

–No, no es igual –él negó con la cabeza para enseguida llevar su mano con el cual había hecho contacto con la piel de Bakugou anteriormente a su pecho en una sonrisa tímida– en él fue diferente. En Denki-san es cómo si tocaras una olla estando al fuego, es inerte pero caliente solo por una fuerza externa.

–En él –desvío su mirada sutilmente al rubio –el toque es cálido, es de una forma palpitante, de algo que está vivo –susurró en sonrojo rememorando aquella extraña y anhelada sensación sólo recordado en sus sueños más olvidados.

Bakugou pestañeó inclinando su cabeza cómo inconscientemente su cola comenzó a menearse ligeramente absorto en lo que había escuchado.

Ida quería decir algo, pero en su estado anonadado solo conseguía el que sus labios temblaran sin poder pronunciar nada disparando rápidamente la mirada sobre el chico en el suelo escudriñándolo aún sin podérselo creer. ¡Eso nunca había sucedido antes!

Bakugou finalmente salió de su trance, pegó sus orejas gruñendo en forma defensiva ante la insistente mirada del alto.

–¿Qué mierdas me miras tanto! –gimió en advertencia.

El zombi retrocedió instintivamente ante su amenaza dando su atención hacia Midoriya. Él procuraba tener un plan para todo, pero esto era algo que estaba más allá de sus manos como para saber cómo lidiarlo.

–Bakugou-kun –Midoriya habló ganando la atención del dueño del nombre –sé que todo esto es extraño e incluso aterrador para alguien en tu situación –dio un paso hacia adelante ganando la misma reacción que con Ida hace unos segundos.

–Pero lo que te voy a pedir es importante y necesito que confíes en mí. –continuó Midoriya, cualquier rastro de dolor y tristeza que adornaba su rostro había sido remplazada por una de determinación, sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaron un brillo, ésta vez sus gruñidos no estaban teniendo ningún efecto en él.

–Hay alguien que puede ayudarte, pero para eso necesitamos ir ahí, él puede saber más acerca de tu condición. Él podría ser quien te regrese a casa. –extendió su mano ofreciéndole una amplía sonrisa, una que hizo que el corazón del lobo aumentara en su golpeteo.

Las orejas peludas se alzaron ante eso. Él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Por un lado no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, con esa bola de perdedores pero por el otro lado, ellos podrían ser quienes lo pudieran ayudar. Ya había descartado sin duda la idea de una broma para estas alturas.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaban en lo más mínimo, no los quería cerca de ellos y por mucho menos al sujeto con el aroma fuerte a muerte.

Bakugou frunció el ceño apartando con brusquedad la mano del fantasma, poniéndose de pie. Él lo había decidido, él iría con ellos, pero eso no significaba que serían amigos y toda esa cursilería por lo que mantuvo su distancia y en una postura agresiva.

Midoriya sonrió más prolongadamente feliz, para él eso ya lo consideraba un éxito.

–Entonces, supongo que ahora iremos con All Might-sama –comentó Ida consiguiendo la atención del rubio especialmente por el uso del prefijo "sama".

–Sí, Todoroki-kun ya debe estar allá. Le pedí que fuera para que les hablara de la situación. –Explicó asintiendo a su amigo.

El lobo desvío su mirada hacia las lápidas una vez más cómo buscaba el nombre de ese mitad-mitad, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, su nombre apareció también. Su pecho se comprimió tragando duro ante esto.

–Vamos entonces, Bakugou-kun –y ante esto, Midoriya empezó a ser quien guiara al grupo manteniendo en alto su lámpara.

 _Extraño_ pensó el rubio, considerando que el bosque era demasiado iluminado con las cientos de esas asquerosas calabazas cómo para necesitar hacer uso de su linterna.

–Sólo una cosa más –se detuvo Midoriya dando su atención al rubio –no te separes, al estar aún con vida si llegaras a lastimarte de gravedad podrías sucumbir y finalmente ser unos de nosotros, un muerto. Por eso no te alejes, cualquier cosa que pase podremos protegerte.

Ante lo dicho sus ojos se ampliaron, tanto los de él cómo los del zombi que no tenía idea de eso tampoco. Tal parece que había corrido con suerte al no haberle pasado nada durante su travesía en su intento de librarse de ellos.

Y sin más así continuaron su camino, y aunque Bakugou era ajeno a eso, en realidad sí había contado con bastante fortuna puesto que en aquel bosque no solo se hallaban ellos si no también seres peligrosos que pudieron haberle marcado un destino completamente diferente de haberse topado con ellos.

.

 _Notas de autora_

 _¡Dios! No sé en qué estaba pensando en escribir esto. Al principio iba a ser para un concurso de KatsuxDeku. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice para escribirlo, y sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^ _ ^_


End file.
